1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrolytic capacitor including a solid electrolyte layer and an electrolytic solution.
2. Description of the Related Art
As small-sized, large capacitance, and low equivalent series resistance (ESR) capacitors, promising candidates are electrolytic capacitors including an anode body on which a dielectric layer is formed, a solid electrolyte layer formed so as to cover at least a part of the dielectric layer, and an electrolytic solution.
For the solid electrolyte layer, a π-conjugated conductive polymer is used. From the viewpoint of improving withstand voltage characteristics of the electrolytic capacitor, it has been proposed that a solvent containing ethylene glycol and γ-butyrolactone is used as an electrolytic solution (see PCT International Publication No. WO 2014/021333). In addition, it has been proposed that an antioxidant is added to an electrolytic solution for increasing a sparking voltage (see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-114540).